The present invention generally pertains to the field of internal combustion engine instrumentation. It is common practice in prior art to equip engines used for various applications with temperature and oil pressure gauges or sometimes only with visual lamp type indicators. Such instrumentation may be sufficient in some cases where trained operators continually monitor the engine's gauges or indicators. However, in automotive usage, the average operator rarely observes the engine's temperature and/or oil pressure instrumentation. An over-temperature situation caused by a loss of coolant or a broken water pump belt usually goes undetected until the operator senses a drastic change in performance. Sometimes extensive damage has resulted by the time the over-temperature condition is noticed. Some automobiles have engine oil pans that are very vulnerable to damage from objects normally encountered in parking lots, driveways and road dips. Loss of oil from a leaking oil pan usually goes unnoticed until the engine has suffered substantial damage.
In the present invention, a solid state electronic monitor is connected to the engine's temperature sensor and to an oil pressure switch. An audible signal transducer, driven by the solid state monitor, audibly warns the operator of an over-temperature or oil pressure loss condition so that the engine can be shut off before damage ensues. Diesel engines are particularly susceptible to being damaged from malfunctions in the cooling system due to the high temperatures that quickly build up from the heat of the high compression-ratio combustion process. Mercedes Benz diesel automobiles have particularly vulnerable oil pans and yearly a considerable number of engines are ruined from loss of oil. This invention, although applicable to any engine system, is particularly intended for Mercedes Benz diesel automobiles.